The present invention relates systems for protection from injury, and more particularly to systems for restraining the limbs of an occupant of a seat.
In vehicles such as aircraft, it is frequently necessary to effect escape of any occupant of an aircraft which is in a hazardous situation and likely to crash. One of the various devices utilized to effect such escape is the open ejection seat, which can be disposed on rails attached to the vehicle body and up which the ejection seat can be impelled by suitable propulsion means to be impelled away from the aircraft, after which the occupant of the seat is separated from the seat so that the occupant can utilize his parachute to insure a reasonably safe descent. However, the sudden force of ejection, windblast forces resulting from rapid passage of the ejection seat through the air, and the like can cause injury to the limbs of the user such as could result from limb flail. Injuries are especially likely to occur during the portion of the ejection sequence between ejection from the vehicle and parachute deployment, particularly because of limb flail injuries resulting from windblast forces. Also, the rapid sequencing necessary to effect successful ejection may not give the user sufficient response time to draw in his limbs, and if they are not drawn in, then his limbs could be caught on various portions of the aircraft or other vehicle structure, also possibly resulting in injury thereto. Aviators flying in ejectable aircraft require protection from high deceleration and windblast forces accompanying ejection, especially in the high 400 to 600 knot ejection speed range. Various systems intended to prevent such injuries limit leg separation, but still permit sufficient limb freedom of movement, and lack positive limb restraint or withdrawal means, so as to still permit possible resulting injury to the user's limbs. One aircraft limb protection system requires special clothing that the airman must wear prior to entering the aircraft, and also requires additional hookups after ingress. Also, use of this type of device is optional on the part of the airman, and no protection is provided if he chooses not to wear it. Other systems require the donning of devices such as leg garters which are fastened about the user's legs or feet for leg retention which is actuated if ejection is initiated. However, such additional equipment must first be put on, which is not always done, must be continuously worn while in the aircraft, require an additional hookup, and require additional equipment which the user must adjust. These systems furthermore do not provide protection for the arms and therefore are only partially effective. In others, there is no protection provided at all for either the arms or the legs. Other devices effect limb or arm capture if but only if the user pulls in and places his limbs or feet in appropriate positions near the seat. However, such devices do not allow for such factors as the need for user's response time, so that the user may not be able to pull his legs in time, resulting in inability of such devices to provide the needed protection. Furthermore, none of these devices also provide simultaneous positive capture and restraint of the user's arms as well as his legs, so that injury to his arms can still result even if his legs would be protected.